


【悠泰】除我以外

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】除我以外

中本悠太窝在沙发里，挨着酣战之中的董思成，塞着耳机听着日剧里不带关西口音的所谓标准日本语，沙发另一头的李马克戴着眼镜研究自己的歌词本。  
“哥。”  
走着神的中本悠太抬起头去看李马克，扫过端着水杯走过来的李泰容，又把头低下去，盯着男主角一张一合的嘴看。  
“怎么了？”  
沙发动了动，中间凹下去一块。  
中本悠太抬手把音量滑高一些。有的角色台词未免突然太小声了。  
旁边讨论歌词的嗡嗡声响停下来了，李马克快步上了楼梯，关门发出轻轻的“砰”的一声，房子里的动静就按下了暂停键。  
沙发靠背动了动。  
一局游戏结束，董思成长舒一口气，起身匆匆往卫生间走。中本悠太身边的温度空下来，隔着空荡荡的空气，挨着另一头捧着水杯的李泰容。  
中本悠太直起腰，眼睛看着手机屏幕，伸手去摸桌上的水杯，连带着半个手柄一起握在手掌里，起身走回房间。

上楼梯的时候中本悠太顺手关了视频，躺上床后也不想再打开了，索性打开音乐软件，自动播放的是一首古典乐。  
中本悠太抬起拇指在屏幕上晃了晃，没有按下“下一首”的箭头。  
房间门打开了，董思成晃进来，看了看自己的上铺，又低头看了眼中本悠太，中本悠太很是了然地拍拍自己身边的空位，招呼董思成来自己床上坐，顺利收获到一个人型靠枕。  
靠枕也不打游戏了，打开手机左翻右翻，找出来一个视频开始看。中本悠太偷着瞅了一眼，看到手机屏幕的一刻跳了起来扒着董思成的肩，“看动画又不带我！”  
日语没学好的中国弟弟只能充满无奈地跟日语母语者共享带着中文字幕的日本动画，期间全楼最受欢迎的宿舍不仅迎回了主人文泰一，还接纳了金道英的上门讨说法：“悠太哥，桌子上的面包是不是你的？”  
“不要冤枉我，上次那个是我的我认了，这次真的不是！”  
金道英显然带着狐疑的目光在中本悠太身上扫了一遍才退出去，“好吧。”  
“为了自证清白我才跟你下楼的，绝对不是承认那个是我干的的意思！”中本悠太一边念叨着一边跟在金道英身后下了楼，半路上侧过身子和危险人物擦肩而过，脚步声却在中本悠太身后停了下来。  
“道英，你的快递到了，放在桌子上。”  
中本悠太把悬到嗓子眼的心放了回去，又摇摇晃晃地升上来，卡在喉咙里。

解决了面包疑案，金道英抱着快递回房间摆弄，中本悠太的脚步停在了冰箱面前，开了门搜寻一点解渴的饮料。  
外面客厅有些声响，中本悠太并没有看一眼的兴趣，拿了啤酒倚着门慢慢喝着。  
“哥还好吧？”客厅隐约是李东赫的声音，“腰疼？”  
啤酒被毫不客气地磕在桌上，溅了零星几点在桌面，人已经几步走到客厅。  
李泰容一只手扶着腰，身体靠着墙，显得颇为痛苦。李东赫站在旁边伸着手，不知道该不该扶。  
“架着他，得回房间躺着。”中本悠太指示着弟弟把李泰容的一只手臂架到肩上，自己绕到另一边搀着李泰容，“慢慢来。”  
小心翼翼地架着人回了房间趴到床上，中本悠太又支使李东赫找一下膏药，转身看见旁边的柜子时下意识地翻了翻，找出来了李泰容常用的膏药。  
熟练地撩起衣服，找到疼痛的地方，再把布块下的塑料纸撕掉，双手拈着四角粘在皮肤上，最后用指腹轻轻地仔细碾平。  
中本悠太又把掀上去的衣服拉下来盖好，坐在床边看着正在从疼痛里缓过气的人，突然伸手摸了摸乱糟糟的脑袋。  
意味不明……  
中本悠太正想着把手抽回来，病号拉住了搁在脑袋上的手，侧过脸，拉着的手覆上中本悠太的手贴着自己的脸。  
温热的皮肤，温热的呼吸，温热的李泰容。  
温热扑在手背上，很快又散去，中本悠太没办法抓住。  
李东赫急急忙忙拿着膏药回来，又像嗅到空气不对一样放下药匆匆退出去，临走还把门带上。  
多此一举。中本悠太更加不自在起来，手上的神经像是有小虫子钻进去噬咬。  
他说过的，像老奶奶一样的手，正在他的掌心指腹里细细地摩挲，再钻到他的指缝里头去。  
他最后还是俯下身，在温热的嘴唇上轻轻碰一下。  
张开手掌，抓住了另一只温热的手。

—END—


End file.
